


Fixing Vanya

by BloodyWriters (BloodyLipstick)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ben is alive, Drinking, F/M, Lila learns the truth about her mother and jumps with them, Murder, Romance, Serial Killers, Smoking, Violence, and grow up toguether, five is either a murderous force or a softie daddy friend, season 2 happens but they don't jump back because Vanya is about to cause the apocalypse anyway, they are kids again, vanya is sweet and timid but can and will cut you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLipstick/pseuds/BloodyWriters
Summary: Before they can kill the Handler, she manages to unstabilize Vanya and she's about to cause the Apocalypse a third time.Five realizes the emotional damage inflicted to his sister is beyond repair, so he must jump with his siblings back to 2002 and make things right to her.The thing is that all those feelings that went lost over the years and are but memories for their 30-year-old (and 58) selves, are still there for their 13-year-old ones. And waiting for them.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Hey asshole

**Author's Note:**

> So you'll see this every chapter because things can get a lil confusing  
> The end of season 2 didn't happen, the last thing that did happen was Diego convincing Lila that they can be her family.  
> 

**01\. Hey Asshole**

Lila felt her knees tremble. She had never been a damsel in distress, so when her mind urged her to cry in Diego's chest, she understood just how damaged she was. She was boiling with anger, still mad at Five too, but honestly? He killed thousands of people and, as he said, it wasn't personal, the same could have him killed the neighbors. No, the mastermind was right in front of her.

But while Five had, somehow, managed to know she was coming with a gun and stop her, the Handler still had a card to play. The card everybody played.

"Well, well, well, dear Five. Haven't you done extremely well this time? Now that everyone's dead out there, you can simply pick up a briefcase and leave! You stopped the Doomsday, saved you ridiculous family and the woman you love! Isn't this your happy ending?"

Lila noticed Diego's gaze change. He looked at his brother and the back at her. She almost laughed, in spite of her own feelings and the situation, but how on Earth could Diego think that the woman meant her? Obviously she meant...

Wait. Aside from her, there were only two women in the place and you didn't have to be clever to know the apeman and the rumor girl had something going on, so...

"Oh? You quiet? Why, I never thought I would miss you wit. Why are you so pale, dear Five?"

Five wasn't pale, he was red with fury, his eyes glistening at the smiling woman.

"Shut up, bitch. Shut up!"

Her smile went wider.

"Oh, she doesn't know? She doesn't know that she's the reason you let this all happen? That had it been any other of your siblings you wouldn't've hesitated?"

"Shut your shithole of a mouth! I would never kill any of my siblings!"

"Really? Remember all those times you went on missions to the 2000s? I don't remember a single time you didn't go check on her. I remember the many times you talked about killing your brothers and sister for the way they treated her."

Five growled. The rest of his siblings looked at one another. They all knew there was only one person the mad woman could be talking about, but none of them could believe it.

"Your pathetic mannequin was but a replacement, wasn't it? You missed her so much that you couldn't bear an existence without her. And you were fifteen! Pathetic!"

Five wanted to skin her alive, for laughing and him, yes, but mostly for outing his private thoughts like that. He smiled, crisped and threatening.

"You wish I picked you, don't you? While I was telling you mere trivialities, you imagined yourself in her place, didn't you? That's why you were so pissed when you saw me in this body."

"Don't get yourself flattered, you little shit!"

Five's smile grew wider, a terrifying sight indeed.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but it never meant anything. You never did. I just wanted to get laid."

With a stiffed smile, the Handler looked at Vanya.

"He never grew the balls to tell you, did he, my dear? It was for the best probably, seeing what happened to Harold Jenkins and poor Harlan and Sissy over th..."

Five shot. He didn't need any further motivation.

The Handler fell to the floor gasping for air and yet... still smiling. She would use well her last breath.

"You're... amazing... Vanya Hargreeves... the people you hate... you let _them_... destroy _you_... but the... people... you love... _you_... destroy... _them_..."

Vanya stopped right away trying to process what the Handler was saying and she ran down the trap door to look for Sissy and Harlan.

"Sissy! Harlan! Sissy!"

There were they, on the floor. Harlan was still surrounded by a blue sphere of energy, while Sissy was... _sucked dry_.

"NO! SISSY, WAKE UP! NO! NO! NO!"

The Hargreeves siblings came right behind her and stared.

"Oh, God. The kid killed his mother."

Allison rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Diego." She kneeled besides her sister and tried to calmed her down.

"Vanya, I'm so sorry. I know how much she meant to you..."

Vanya pushed her away, her skin already growing paler.

"NO, YOU DON'T! SHE'S THE ONLY PERSON THAT HAS EVER TRULY LOVED ME!"

_Gods, not again..._

Luther was quick to step in front of his siblings. He had wronged Vanya terribly one time already.

"We love you! We've always have!"

"Yes, especially you! When you betrayed my trust and locked me up in a soundproof vault!"

"He what?!"

Five glared at Number One and decided he was going to deal with that if they survived this.

"Vanya, listen to me! I don't know what these imbeciles have done to you all these years, but I love you! You will always be my little sister!"

She glared at him, blue light gleaming in her chest.

"You shut up you little shit! You are nothing to me anymore! You died to me when you abandoned me! I told you too many times that you weren't ready to jump! And you told me I knew nothing because I was ordinary!"

Five tried to reach her, searching for the right word to say.

"Vanya, I..."

"You all failed me and betrayed me! I stood up to Leonard for you all! He told me you where going to hurt me and try to stop me! I told him you'd listen! And what did you all do?"

She screamed and waves of energy escaped from her. Allison cried too, trying desperately to reach her sister. Five did too, for the third time the Doomsday was upon them. 

He looked around at his brothers and sisters. Everything he had done had been to get back to them and save them. He even cared about Reginald too. All those years, all his long life, always moving on and on in order to save them and protect them...

But perhaps that was the trick. His own words resonated in his mind:

_"There will always be an Apocalypse and Vanya will always be the bomb."_

Because _they_ made her the bomb, them and Reginald.

"Everyone take my goddamn hand! NOW!

"But Vanya...!"

"NOW ALLISON!"

He teleported them outside and took the first briefcase he found. There was no time, he had to rush.

"Five, what are you doing?!"

There was no longer an organized Commission that could make sure the Apocalypse would come, and anyway they needed Vanya to be the bomb, but this time... this time he was going to be there to stop anyone who tried to make her into one.

"We have to go back inside and stop Vanya!"

Dammit, even Klaus was serious as fuck.

"Five, you old man, what the fuck?"

He set the briefcase for 1989 and took one last look at the house the blue energy that was coming from Vanya.

"Grab your hands! We're going to jump and regroup!"

"What about Vanya?!"

"We will save her, but not here! At the beginning!"

"Five, you fucker, how can you abandon your own sister?"

He glared at Lila, who was wrapped of Diego's arm like a parasite.

"NOW!"

They jumped, leaving the Doomsday and Vanya there. Five felt something in his chest aching, but remainded himself he was doing this only so he could go back and save her.

They landed in an empty cafeteria in the middle of the night, somewhere in California. Allison grabbed the table in her hands and cried, while Luther tried desperately to calm her down.

"We must go back! We must go back!"

Klaus let himself fall to the ground and allowed the same void that has swallowed him when Dave died do it again, for Ben and Vanya.

As Five checked that no one was around to disturb them, he realized Lila was still insulting him.

"You piece of shit! This is how you treat your family!"

Diego tried to calm her down, much more effectively than Luther with Allison.

"Enough! He has a plan! He always has a plan! You heard your mom, right? He would let us all die before leaving Vanya."

Another circumstances and Five would've kick his balls to shut him up, but now he needed to think.

"Alright, Five, you got this. Com'on..."

In order to fix Vanya so she didn't destroy the world he would have to go back to 2002, the exact moment he left... no, a little after, so he didn't collide with himself, then go back to the house and, gradually, fix Vanya. He had to make the others treat her right and he had to convince his father that she could handle her own powers.

But Jesus, how were his siblings going to listen to him? This bunch of adults were already stupid and stubborn, so their thirteen-year-old selves? He'd be lucky if he held their attention for two seconds.

Five cried out in frustration. There was no other way, then.

"Alright, idiots, here's the plan: in order to prevent Vanya for becoming the cause of the Apocalypse, we have to fix her. You were all assholes when we were children, so was dad, but we can't do anything about him. So we have to go back and make things right with her."

The siblings looked at one another.

"Honestly, Five, don't you think she'll freak out when six strangers appear in front of her and apologize for what her siblings do?"

Five rolled his eyes.

"Catch up, Luther! I will have to do you what I accidentally did to myself sixteen days ago."

"Wait," said Diego, "you mean turn us into children again? I don't wanna be a kid again!"

"Well, if you hadn't been a cunt to her in the past we wouldn't have to do all of this now!"

"He's got a point! We did all what we could to hurt her, so we have to do it right this time!"

Five almost thanked his sister for her fiery support.

"What about our past selves? The ones that are already there?" Luther remembered very well how crazy the paradox psychosis had gotten Five.

"Mine will be already in the future by the time we are back. I can't do anything to him because this version of myself would cease to exist. And about yours, we'll kill them."

The Hargreeves stared at him in awe. 

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Do you want us to kill ourselves?!"

"Technically, yes."

Lila chuckled in disbelief.

"You truly are something, Five. An idiot among other things."

 _That's it._ He cared enough about Diego to take out of his way this slut.

"Listen to me, young lady, I..."

"If they kill the versions of themselves that brought them here they will cease to exist too! And if you go back but don't kill yours, there will be a Five that jumped in time but never landed in the Apocalypse because there won't be one! Henceforth, he won't live all you lived and you are risking yourself to disappear too."

He breathed deeply. It truly _killed_ him to admit it, but she had a point.

"I'm not following," said Klaus.

"Of course you aren't," mumbled Five, out of habit more than an actual snap.

"The Handler really raised you, didn't she?" Five said biting his tongue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lila snapped back.

"You think you know it all! And you don't!" He looked at his confused siblings. "You won't disappear, I won't disappear, because I will project us to the same version of ourselves that can exist in every possible timeline!"

They all had witnessed many of Five's explanations to know when he was leaving something out. Diego asked first.

"What are you not telling us?"

Fived doubted a second.

"It is possible that... because of what Miss Smartass said, we could... lose our memories."

_Oh great._

"Which is why we'll have to write a letter to ourselves. Each of you explain the situation to your younger selves, lie if necessary, this letter needs to convince us to treat Vanya right, to convince us that she has powers and that she can handle them if we help her."

"This feels too much like therapy," muttered Diego.

Five clenched his fist.

"Do me a favor and be especially hard with yourself, you imbecile."

"Hey, what about me?"

He almost laughed at Lila.

"No one invited you."

Diego stepped in protectively. Although this woman needed no protection.

"I do, she'll come with me."

"Good luck explaining her presence to your idiot-ter self. And getting her in the Academy."

"I'll tell dad she's one of us and especially useful because she's a mirror. He'll take her."

Five preferred not to say that he planned to do to the same. Like it or not, Lila had proven a very destructive weapon in the wrong hands.

He would write to himself about her anyway.

"Hmm, Five-y?"

He rolled his eyes and faced his brother.

"What, Klaus?"

"What if I don't believe myself?"

"You'll be thirteen, you aren't a delusional drug addict yet!"

Everyone fell silent and Five raised an eyebrow, cynical but somewhat horrified that his brother was already an addict and nobody noticed.

"Are you?"

Klaus thought that if Ben was there, he would be laughing at him.

"I mean I was already experimenting with some stuff, but... yeah, basically."

"Look, everyone instruct in your letter to meet that very same night, so we can share what we have and it will all make sense."

Five took a napkin and a pencil and retired to write his letter.

All his siblings emulated him.

So he began:

_Hey, asshole._

_Your name is Five Hargreeves and you are the fifth of seven adopted kids of Reginald Hargreeves. You were born on October 1 of 1989 in extraordinary circumstances and you have the power of jumping through time and space. DO NOT try time travel or you will literally get the Doomsday to you. You already did it and you ended up 45 years lost in a post-apocalytic world. I'm hoping the memories of your thirteen first years of life will come back to you a few days, hopefully a single night in that precise space and time will be enough for them to blend with the mind of your new you. As for the memories after that, if they're gone they probably won't ever be back, but that's for the better. You don't need all my memories about the three Apocalypses I've seen nor the images of all our family dead. Multiple times. But to prevent the future I've lived from happening you will have to listed very closely: you are all dicks to Vanya and she's not ordinary, she is extremely powerful, so much that her despair caused the apocalypse three times in different timelines under different circumstances. So you better start being nice to her if you don't wanna end up like me._

_Follow closely my instructions: when you arrive, you'll be with seven other assholes in a manor, you will search for the person who looks exactly like you and kill him. I'd tell you to not feel bad about it, but I already know you won't. The others think you let him jump into the future, but if you do that there's zero chance you get your memories back so do it but don't tell them. The assholes with you must do the same, but if they don't you will have to do it for them. It MUST be done. I hope their deaths will be enough for you to regain the memories of those first thirteen years over a night or a few of them, but if it isn't remember not to disobey the old man, listen to your mind and not your big ass pride and protect your siblings because they can barely do it themselves. Luther is super strong, Allison can rumor anyone into doing anything, Diego can redirect anything he throws or is thrown at him, Klaus can summon the dead and let them speak through his body and literally talk to god, Ben can release tentacles out of his belly and Vanya can turn the sounds into destructive energy, as well as suck the life out of any being and give it to another._

_There will be another girl with you, her name is Lila, she is not yet part of the Academy. If everything goes according to plan she will be, but if she's rejected by father you'll kill her. She can mirror anyone's powers and abilities so you will have to, she's too dangerous for anyone else to have her. She'll probably be wary of you, because in another time line you killed her parents, but it was just work. You were a hitman, by the way._

_So kill your other self, treat Vanya well and enjoy the rest your existence without an apocalypse._

_Farewell, your 58-year-old self._

_P.S. If a woman of annoying voice and very extra clothes calling herself the Handler ever comes to you, kill her at once. Or anyone saying they're coming from the Commission. Unless it's a short man with glasses._

_P.S. 2. Man up and accept you have a wild crush on Vanya. You never know when you're going to lose someone._

He searched for his family and saw them all rereading their letters.

"Are you all done?"

They nodded.

"Did you instructed yourselves to kill your doubles and meet at midnight?"

They nodded again. Five sighed, he hated to see some of the Commission in himself.

"I learnt a thing or two with the Commission, so pass me your letters, I have to check them."

"What? This is riculous, I don't want you to know about some...!"

"Grow up Allison! I don't care about your dirty little secrets! Besides we'll lose our memories in the process, I won't remeber what you wrote there."

One by one, each of them passed their letter to him. Most of them were exactly like his, with general details about themselves and the instructions, even Lila's followed that lead but instructing herself to trust Diego the most, which was fine because his told himself to take care of her. Allison's and Luther's had a note similar to his own but about each other and Klaus's was very explicit about the extense of his powers. He added a note to his own informing himself he had read their letters and their were fine.

For a second, he feared his 13 year-old self was far too reckless to carry the responsibility of everything he was putting on his shoulders. All that killing? It was natural for him now, but for a child?

He'd had to do it, there was no other way.

"Well, family —and Lila—, shall we?"


	2. Holy flying frog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite rushed and honestly I didn't see that ending coming? Even when I wore it xd  
> I kind of afraid I screw it up xd  
> I am very open to suggestions though

  1. **Suicide**



His head was spinning. One would think that after all these years of constantly jumping in time he'd be used to it.

Wait.

_ My memories are intacted! _

"Guys!"

Around him, a bunch of faces he could never forget and yet those of strangers were staring at him. And Lila, unconscious in Diego's arms.

"Five! I remember everything!"

Five suddenly realized they would have to murder their other selves with the minds of their grown up selves and that relieved him terribly. He wouldn't have to submit his younger self to five murders, possibly six. At least Lila's double was probably already dead, killed by himself if his 58-years-old asshole self listened to his request. So another child-murder for Number Five.

"Five, why didn't we lose our memories?"

He stared at Klaus's younger face, without the multiple signs of substance abuse he had grown used to and, for the first time in decades, felt the need to cry.

"Five?"

"Uh, yeah, that's because our other selves are still alive. When we kill them, they won't have the chance to go ahead and live everything that will bring them to this moment, in other words they won't become us. That's when we'll most probably lose our memories."

"So we have to kill them now?"

"Yes. And leave your letters when you can read them quickly."

"Gosh, I can't believe I am about to kill myself."

"Luther, you were fine helping my other version of me kill  _ me _ . This won't be so different."

"What now? Seriously, Number One, first you knock Vanya and lock her up and then you conspire with Five to kill Five?"

A thirteen years old Luther looked even more miserable than his 30-year-old self did.

"I thought I was doing the right thing, Diego."

"Yeah that's always your excuse."

"Guys! We have no time for this. Go, we have to kill ourselves before the paradox psychosis begins."

Allison frowned.

"Wait. I thought you were going to let your own self jump through time."

_ Shit _

"Fuck, fine! I needed him to jump so he could kill Lila's own self when he… when I killed her parents. That's why she's already unconscious. But now that's solved, I don't need him anymore. And if I don't kill my younger self, there's no way I will regain the memories of my thirteen years in this timeline."

Diego frowned.

"Wait, so you will have those back?"

"As will you! It's another reason to go take out ourselves! So we take their places in this timeline and their experiences melt into us! Do you need a damn drawing?!"

"You didn't explain this back there!"

"I'm explaining now! Are you gonna do it or do I have to do all the hard work in this family?"

The siblings slowly spreaded to do what they had to.

**‡‡‡**

Five went straight to his room. Believe it or not, it was kind of satisfying murdering the stupid boy whose recklessness had thrown him to survive in the future alone, away from his family and… from Vanya.

He walked into his room. There he was, asleep, probably dreaming with glory and the big jump he was going to do tomorrow.

_ Surprise bitch _ , he thought taking his knife out.

He made sure to keep his letter at first sight and took a deep breath. If this is how the other Five had felt about killing him, then he understood perfectly.

Five took a deep breath and held his other self's hair. He had to be quick or he'd jump and alert everyone.

He slit the throat quickly. And then he felt it at once. The emptiness claimed every memorie, every experience, and on the last bit of consciousness he thought he should've made sure his siblings had actually killed their own doubles. Apparently, his thirteen years old self was going to have to kill his siblings after all, but with some luck that was all he forgot…

_ Shit, no, Leonard! _

But then, there was nothing.

**‡‡‡**

Meanwhile, in Luther's room he was staring at himself. He was so happy and relieved that he didn't have the proportions of a primate anymore and that he wouldn't ever have them thanks to his letter, and this time he wasn't going to lose time with Allison. Plus, they would save the world too, so if the price was this, so be it.

He couldn't choke himself to death because he was just as strong, he'd merely push him away, so it had to be quicker. Luther took his old dumbbells and closed his eyes.

His other self looked so peaceful asleep. He smashed the head and heard and felt blood splashing. It was weirdly satisfying. And just like Five, he fell to the floor that very moment, with one last thought in his mind.

_ Allison _

**‡‡‡**

Diego wasn't as ceremonious as his siblings. He remembered everything his father had done to him and how much he hated him. Now that his extended letter was there, he wouldn't allow it this time and this weak version of himself, momma's boy but with severe daddy issues, had to go.

He threw a knife and directed it to the bed. And another, and another, and another.

He didn't look at the bloody corpse, but fell asleep with a smile.

**‡‡‡**

Allison would actually miss her life, her daughter above everything, she didn't mention her in her letter because she wanted to spare herself that pain. She walked inside her room and watched around.

Her younger self was sound asleep.

_ At least, _ she thought,  _ I have it easier than the others. _

"Allison, Allison, wake up," she shook her softly. The girl moved her eyelids but didn't open them. It was the best that she didn't see her, because it'd creep her out.

"Allison," she said, her young voice felt weird in her throat, used to her grown up one. "I heard a rumour… that you killed yourself."

Enchanted, the other Allison got up and walked to the boudoir, opened a drawer and pulled a pair of scissors, to stab her own chest over and over until her body fell dead. Allison cried like a little girl.

Good thing her mind abandoned her soon after.

**‡‡‡**

"I wonder if I can summon myself from the dead."

The other Klaus was asleep with a little nightlight, for the ghosts. Well, if he did could summon himself, he hoped he never did it because it'd be really creepy and he didn't know how to banish a ghost yet. Although in his letter he wrote that he could.

"Alright, sluts, here we go."

He summoned whatever ghost was in there —a cop of some period— and had him murder his own self.

_ This idiot can't do shit with his powers so no trouble. _

One would've expected him to, but he didn't fight at all, consumed by the fear of the ghost.

And so, the Hargreeves siblings had officially killed themselves and the mission Fix Vanya was about to begin.

**‡‡‡**

The headache woke Five up. It was a weird feeling, as if he was running out of air but at the same time his lungs felt like balloons about to explode.

Why was he sleeping on the floor? Was he sleeping at all or knocked out?

"Holy shit!"

He jumped to his feet and…

_ Holy flying fuck _

There was a boy dead in the bed. His throat opened in a bloody wound.

What was going on? Why was that person dead? Had he killed him?

He realized he had something in his hand, an envelope. A letter.

"Who the fuck calls himself Five? Who's Vanya? A hitman?"

He looked for a mirror and saw what he was already expecting: he was identical to the dead boy.

So, since his double was dead already, apparently he had to check the others had done the same. What if whoever put that letter in his hand was lying? Well he said to meet that night and it's still night, so what are the odds?

Five went out of his room and immediately heard soft cries in one of the rooms. Without a second thought, he did something with his fists and suddenly he was in another room.

_ Right, so I can actually teleport, huh. _

A black girl was crying in a corner and holding in her hands a letter.

"Who are you?! I heard a rumor that you…!"

"No, wait! I'm… uh, a second," he checked his letter again. "Five, I am Five. Are you Vanya?"

She sobbed.

"No, I'm Allison."

_ Right, the rumor girl. _

"Are you the one who can time travel?"

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to. Should we find the others?"

She nodded. They moved to the next room and found a blonde boy still reading his letter.

"Hi. Are you Diego and Lila?"

"No, were Allison and Five."

His white cheeks got slightly pink.

"You are Allison?"

Five rolled his eyes.

"No, idiot, it's me. Of course it's her!"

Luther frowned but turned his sight to the black girl again.

"I am Luther, Number One."

Allison blushed too and Five rolled his eyes again.

"So you did it too? Good, let's find the others," he walked out and searched for the three siblings missing.

A boy came out of another room and stared at them.

"Who are you all?"

"I'm Luther, and these are Allison and Five."

"Are you Five? Oh, thank God, I'm Klaus and my letter says you'll know what to do with the corpse in my room."

"What? I don't!"

Klaus shrugged.

"It says here you're a mass murderer and a serial killer."

"No, mine says I was a hitman! Or I will be. What I'm saying is that maybe my 58-year-old self would know what to do but I don't!"

"There!"

The four of them turned to see a boy and girl coming to them.

"You're the others, right? We're Diego and Lila. Is any of you Vanya? Or Ben?"

Luther shook his head.

"No, they're already here."

Five was about to roll his eyes again, how could his future self be so invested in protecting these idiots?

"Did you all kill your doubles?"

They all nodded.

"Good, what do we do with the bodies?"

"My letter says we'll leave it to you."

"Damn it!"

_ Com'on, Five, think! _

Allison looked around her siblings and related them to the people described in her letter.

"We are supposed to have super powers, right? Maybe that can help!"

"Who's power is useful for disposing of bodies?"

"What about Luther's? He could tear them to pieces and then throw them away," suggested Klaus.

"Throw them where?"

Five smirked at them as he realized why his letter said he should take care of all of them.

"I know what to do. There's a park out there, nor very far. I'll teleport there with Luther, he'll dig a big hole and I'll be coming back and forth with the bodies. Meanwhile, y'all clean the blood. Let's go Luther!"

"Wait!"

_ Damnit _

Lila left Diego's side and, clearly wary of him, stepped forward.

"I can mirror anyone's powers, I can dig too or help you bring the bodies. We'll be twice as fast."

Five had somewhat of a bad vibe with this girl, yet she was right, and they were running out time: down was closer.

"Fine! You'll dig with Luther. The rest of you, clean the blood! Now! Oh, and you Allison go tell the Pogo monkey to delete the footage of the night."

He jumped with Luther and Lila to the park and left them digging to go back to each room for the corpses.

"A bossy fella, huh," said Klaus.

Diego buffed.

"A bit of an asshole."

"But my letter says we have to listen to him."

"Yeah, mine too," pointed Allison, "guys, who's Pogo?"

**‡‡‡**

The next Sun rose over a common pit with five corpses of children that nobody would find because no one would be looking for them.

By the time their alarms rang, none of them had regained specific memories but apparently they would be coming in the next nights, because their bodies knew they had to go have breakfast downstairs.

Allison put on her uniform and met her siblings on the hallway. They all seemed certainly concerned about what had happened last night.

"Hi. We gotta go downstairs right?"

Luther nodded.

"Yeah, but does anyone know where's Diego? And the girl with him?"

Klaus smirked.

"He went to hide her outside and it's gonna tell daddy about her at breakfast."

Five grimaced at the word "daddy" and schooled his head.

"Com'on, if we are going to save the world, we gotta meet Vanya first."

They walked downstairs and saw the table already on and their father sitting with a boy and a girl.

"Number One, Number Three, Number Four, Number Five! You are all five minutes late for breakfast! And where is Number Two?"

"I'm here, father. Pardon me."

Diego was coming from the front door nonchalantly, apparently giving zero fucks about his father disapproval glance.

"What were you doing outside?"

"I met someone very interesting and I request a meeting with you to introduce her."

"No need. I don't care about your personal life, Number Two."

They all took their places waiting for him to correct Reginald, but Diego seemed to be enjoying the moment.

"You do this time."

"How dare you…?"

"She could be Number Eight."

Their father did ask some more questions on the matter, but none of the rest of them was laying attention because all were looking at Vanya. Observing her.

She was fully invested in the conversation between her brother and father so the rest of them could analyze her. Her long hair and thick bangs looked like they were trying to hide her face from the world, her uniform was slightly bigger than her actual size, so she seemed a lot smaller than she actually was. Though she was very little indeed.

Her interest in Diego's "girlfriend" was proof of how eager she was for getting involved in her siblings' lives.

"Fine, Number Two. You'll bring her to me after breakfast. Now, silence!"

.

.

As soon as the breakfast ended, Diego took their father to meet Lila and the rest of them had to attend their daily physical education.

"Can I train with the others?"

Grace smiled agreeably.

"No, Vanya, you know you don't need fighting skills. Com'on, let me hear your violin, it's wonderful!"

"Actually, uh, mom, why not? She may need them to protect herself someday," smiled Allison. Vanya looked surprised and smiled nervously at her sister, probably fearing this was some kind of trick.

"That's very sweet, Allison, but these are your father's orders."

Allison almost smirked.

"I heard a rumour that you let Vanya…"

"Miss Allison! What is the meaning of this? You know you have it strictly forbidden to use your abilities on your father, mother and myself."

_ Shit _ . The same "Pogo monkey" Allison had rumored into deleting the security footage of last night was there scolding her with his eyes.

"This will require a punishment from Mr. Hargreeves for..."

Luther put a protective arm around Allison.

"Then let Vanya come with us! There's no reason she shouldn't learn to fight, women are constantly in danger in this world."

"Master Luther! You of all of your siblings have always been the most rational one. Miss Vanya, come with us, your siblings must attend their lessons."

Five frowned.

"Why do you insist on pulling her away from us? Is this part of dad's experiment of a family? She is our sister!"

Vanya didn't understand why all of the sudden her siblings were standing up for her, but, while it made her feel warm inside, she knew all the sort of trouble they could all get into for it.

"Guys, it's okay. I don't need to fight because I never go to missions."

"It isn't about fighting, Vanya! These devil's are pulling you away from us and guess what? We don't wanna! Com'on, sugar lips," Kalus took her arm and attempted to end the matter that way.

All the others, but especially Five, twitched their faces in disgust at the nickname.

"Don't call her sugar lips, weirdo," said Five, "she's your sister!"

"So is yours and there was something very interesting in my letter about…"

"SHUT UP!"

Vanya looked at her siblings all glaring at Klaus and realized they all shared something they didn't want anyone else to know about. She was used to it, but this exact secret seemed to be about her.

"Miss Vanya, please."

Grace and Pogo dragged Number Seven away and the other realized how much they had screwed up.

"Klaus you're an idiot! They're gonna tell dad!" 

"Shit, don't we have someone who's super fast? Like, to knock them out or something…"

Five smirked.

"We have me."

He took Allison's hand and jumped. Pogo, Grace and Vanya were still walking down the hallway.

"Master Five, Miss Allis…!"

"I heard a rumour that you let us take Vanya!"

Vanya gasped when Five wrapped his arms around her and jumped.

"And you deleted this footage from…"

Five suddenly materialized by her side with Vanya still on his arms.

"Don't! I want the old man to see this. I'll be easier to call out his bullshit if he asks first."

Five was about to jump again with his sisters as Grace and Pogo walked away, but Vanya pulled away from him..

"Five, wait! Stop trynna kidnap me!"

"Vanya, please don't fight us right now! I'm trying to make things right for you!"

Vanya shook herself away from him and glared at the both of them.

"Is this about what happened between you and me? Did you tell Allison?"

_ Shit, damn, fuck!  _ What was that? The sooner he got his memories back the better.

"Vanya, sister, please…"

"Sister? Now, that's funny! Didn't you insist we aren't biological when you kissed me?"

_ Holy. Flying. Frog _


End file.
